Could've Sworn
by Roxas324
Summary: Roxas was just to late...[oneshot]and[very short]


**_C_**o_uld'__ve_ _**S**w_o_rn_

Summary:Roxas only wondered what would of happened if he talked to Kairi and should of done what felt right,when he finds out through his life...it only halfs kills him and he's just to late.

A/N:Well...I dunno.When you had a bad day,and you'r very lonely...and blah.lol.And you'r in the mood to write,this is what you come up with sadly.

Disclaimer:I don't own these Characters,Teysuya does.(Kingdom Hearts)I somehwhat own this plot.The sonf Teenage Dirt bag,gave me this idea...sort of.lol.It's a very old werid song...lmao.

_Walking this Road---Without you_

_"A Promise is a Promise,Roxas.No MATTER what!"_

_"Well...DUH KAIRI"_

_"Liar!"_

_"Kairi?"_

_"Yah?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"but..but,ROXAAAAAAAS"_

_"I promise Already."_

_"Pinky?"_

_"Pinky."_

That's when she smiled,and grabbed my my 6 year old pinky.And now,well.I'm 15.Yes that was so many years ago.You think I got over it?No.I love Kairi,and well now...Things changed. Alot. She's the queen bee of this school,otherwise known as the most popular girl.She dates Hayner, my...cousin.I'm well...a loser and a loner.She doesn't know I exist anymore.So much for our promise.I sit here in class,being bored.My best Friend Pence,is blabbing away about some ecomonical thing,and Olette is my other Best Friend.She's really...kind of werid.But I guess everyone is different,somehow and someway.

"Roxas...C'mon thr bell rang."

I heard someone say in barely a whisper,I looked up.It was Namine,she was the quiet type and friends with everyone.She is really kind,and small.I have exactly 6 friends,not much.But they mean the world to me.Pence,Olette,Namine,Fuu,Zexion and werid out class clown Axel.I finally got up and followed Pence,Olette and Namine to out lockers.And finally we got to go home,and I walked with Namine.She's like my little sister,and i'm her big brother.I laugh at it everytime she says it.

"Roxas?"

"Yah,Nam?"

She corrected me."Namine.Well...What's wrong?"I hate it when she asks that,because she can see things that normally people don't see.I mean she knew I was in love with Kairi,and I didn't know. That Pence liked Olette and that Zexion is kind of...sad.

"Nothing."

"It's her again,isn't it Roxas?"

She nailed me."Yah."

"Look,Roxas."I glanced at her,somehow she seemed rather pailer then ever."You should tell her how you feel,even though if she laughs or anyone else laughs.I think she has a right to know, if you don't tell her,you'll walk you'r road alone."

"My road?"She nodded.

"I think everyone has a road to follow and they don't even now it.Not the point though.My point is tell her."

"But Nam.I mean Namine.That was like...9 or 10 years ago,I'll get over it so----"

"No you won't.."I gasped.She was really werid today."Because it's been 10 years,and you still love her and maybe she'll love you as much as you love her."

"Ma...ybe."

"Listen,I gotta go."

She whispered softly,and ran off.I could've sworn she was crying,but I didn't let it bother me that much.Kairi...Kairi...We had a promise,and she went and broke it.It was a rather childish promise, but I looked up to it.But now...those memories are in Black and White.

---

I saw Kairi exactly 200 times this year,and one time I thought she glanced at me,but it was the person behind me so I turned away and walked the other way.Now I'm sitting her at prom listening to her give her speech about how wonderful she hadyears here.We all clapped,and she bowed.I could've sworn she was looking at me but,it was probally the guy behind me.I came to the prom with Olette,she asked me actually.Pence went with Fuu,and Zexion with Namine.Axel...went with well...like 5 girls.

Grade 12 is now over,and I won't ever see Kairi again.But suddenly...she was walking towards my way.Her eyes were glwoing that radiant color she had in her eyes,purpleish blue.Mostly Blue.Her dark red hair was down,and it bounced.Her white formal dress fit her body perfectly.She was rather hot.I was 18,so who could've of thought that,I should ask her to dance.

_"Kairi...will you dance with me.WHAT NO.Kairi umm...I was wondering...well you wanna dance!NO. Kairi you wanna---"_Too late,she passed me.I sighed and Olette made me dance.I could've sworn she was going to talk to me,but no.I was wrong.I danced the night away that night,and it was actually pretty fun and for some reason...Kairi seemed to be looking at meI could've sworn she was,But I knew she wasn't.

---

I'm in college now,Believe or not Kairi came to the exact same college as me.I was really happy,but saddening because,She's not my friend.I also heard she was getting married this summer,She was 22 and I was 23.But she wasn't marrying me,she was marrying Hayner.I have a girlfriend believe or not,But I feel bad because I still think of Kairi.My life is so messed.I mean ONE single girl is on my mind,what makes it worse that she's been on my mind over 16 years.I mean c'mon,Roxas get a life.I sighed.

Then I saw her.Right there in front of me.My chest got tight,and she was in the doorway I was going to and I choked alittle bit.She was talking to my girlfriend,who's name is Olette.Yes her,My best Friend,I laughed when we...or...what we did that night at prom.Whatever who cares,no getting into deatil.I love Olette and she's my girl...But I can't help to think every now and then what it would be like to Kiss Kairi,Hug her and possibley more.But...that's wrong,I have Olette.

Olette then glanced at me,and waved.Then she came jumping on me,and we both chuckled Kairi stared at me and she seemed to be studying me.Our eyes never left eachothers.Did she remember me,I bet not.Her lips moved but nothing came out,then suddenly she started acting werid.

"UHH...I gotta go..umm..S-sorry Olette,See ya around...uhh..okay?"Kairi stuttred and left,and Olette scratched the side of her head and looked at the crazy red head.

"I wonder what happened."She wondered.

"How about we get to class...eh?"I kissed her nose,and she giggled.Kissing me,and I kissed her back.She laughed and i put my arm around her neck and we went to class,I turned around though and saw someone ducked behind a corner.I shurgged it off,and continued walking.But I could've of sworn it was Kairi,But then again I think to much.

---

"And do you Kairi,take Hayner as you'r beloved Husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Hayner take Kairi as you'r beloved Wife?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Hayner smirked widly at her,I hated it.Why'd she invite me?Probally because of Olette or maybe because Hayner is my cousin but who cares.To tell you the truth I should've ran up there punched Hayner in the face and took Kairi in my arms and ran away with her,and marry her myself.Have lots of kids together...and look i've gone crazy.I stood up with the rest of the crowd and clapped. Olette looked at me,and I kissed her.She smiled.I held her hand,and she pulled me somewhere and I followed.Then Kairi came into view,I choked again.She glanced at me and I looked away.Olette started to talking to her.

"Congrad's Kairi!"Olette cheered,and Kairi smiled giving her a hug,and Olette smiled letting go.Then Olette looked at me,like wanting me to do something.I got it.She wanted me to say something but what,I froze everything stopped.I was gunna die or something worse...wait.What's worse then death,Living,right?Or I'm being to...emoish.Anyways Hayner came barging in and luckily I didn't have to say anything.I smiled and went for a glass of whine or something.But before walking away i looked at Kairi and she looked at me and again she whispered something but Olette and Hayner were talking about something,so again I didn't hear. I could've sworn it was torwards me,but nah.I'm crazy,remember?

---

I'm 30 and have a beautiful daughter,and a wonderful wife.Olette of course,I love both of them so much they mean the world to me.My daughter Shinra has the biggest blue eyes and the lightest brown hair.She's 2 years old,and she's really hyper active but very smart,and again active.But today is not a day to be celebrateing today everyone wears black,and looks down at the coffin. Crying.Praying.And wondering why the hell this happened.I couldn't cry.I didn't cry.I watched Kairi go down with the earth,My little girl hung on to my leg asking me questions.

"Daddy,why are they burying her?Why is Kairi going under ground...Daddy..._Daddy_?"

I heard her little voice shake,I wrapped my arm around Olette.Kairi died this year two days ago to be exact,by a car accident.A drunk driver,I never knew it could happen someone you knew.But it does and it hurts.The ceramony was over and I stayed a few minutes after,looking at the ground.I glanced up and saw her mom,who was bawling.I turned to walk away but,I heard my name.

"Roxas?"I turned around,and it was her mom.Well no duh she was the only one there,but I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry..."I mumbled,and she nodded.

"Roxas...I think you should read this."I was confused,and she handed me a little white book.I looked at it and it had a little heart on the left corner,but I looked back up at her mom who was crying more.I nodded and turned around and walked away.

That night,Shinra and Olette were watching a movie.Trying to forget what happened,and I stayed in my room stareing up at the Ceiling...Thinking...Thinking about Nothing...about everything.I then sat up about to go take a shower,but that book was on the desk in front of me.I picked it up and sighed,and accidently dropped when I was placeing it back down.I picked it up,and saw writing.

_July 17 _

_Dear Dairy:_

It was a Dairy?I continued.

_Yesturday was my prom,and it was fun and all.But...Roxas.He didn't even noticed me,I walked up to him and he looked away or rather past me.He looked in deep thought,but the point is.I wanted to dance with him and I didn't get to.I could've sworn he was going to ask me.Dairy...what went wrong?Me and Roxas used to be close and we drifted apart I think about him everyday...It's saddening.Maybe he forgot our Promise.But I still Love him and always will.But I guess our promise was childish to him.Well...That's all for now.Bye Dai._

_Love,Kairi._

Kairi!I gasped loudly and stared at it.I read it over and over.She did notice me that night,I turned the page and my eyes widen.It was that day...when i saw Olette with Kairi.

_October 12_

_Dear Dairy:_

_I saw Roxas towards me,I thought finally he was going to talk to me.But I thought wrong,I could've sworn he walking towards me,But I was wrong.He walked up to his Girlfriend Olette,and I looked at him.I studyed him,he's grown Dairy.Mature and Handsome.He's very tall,and I suddenly whispered something Dairy,It came out so naturally...I whispered "I love you."OMG Dairy...I can't believe I did that and I acted dumb and ran off,but I poked my head around the corner.I could've of sworn he saw me,but he didn't because,He was in love alright.In love with Olette._

My eyes burned,my throat hurt.It felt like there was a lump in it,Should I go on or read more.I couldn't help it But I want to read more,this book...was it real?

_Dear Dairy:_

_WHY THE HELL IS MY PROBLEM?I MEAN C'MON I LOVE ROXAS AND I MARRIED HAYNER!I love Hayner and all,but...I wish Roxas would just come sweep me off my feet like he used to and kiss me.But we never kissed,we were 6 then.6!I miss those days so much... Dairy I'm crying...I love Roxas and I can't even tell him that,why can't I?My life as we know it dairy...is over.I must start over...weather i like it or not,with my husband Hayner.But I told Roxas...I loved him again,I wish he could've heard.Maybe he did maybe didn't.I'll never know now.I could've sworn he did,I hope he didn't...in a way,This is rather confuseing...I hate it...I HATE IT!.GOD MY HEAD IS SO MESSED!_

_bye,Kairi_

Tears started coming out of my eyes,my hands were shakeing.My body was numb.My heart ached so much,I had the bigest headache of my life.My life...My life...

_No,no,no,no,no...this is NOT real...She never loved me...no...why now!WHY KAIRI!_

I was so mad,and so sad at the same time.I fell to my knees,I opened the book and read the very first page and I remembered everything that day in a flash.It was the first I told her I loved her,and we made that promise...Promise...omg...it flashed through my head over and over and over again.I clenched my head,hot tears streaming down my face.

---

_"Kairi,Promise not Laugh if I tell you something?"_

_"What is it now Roxas...?"_

_"Fine I won't tell you..."_

_"BUT..."_

_"Shut up."_

_"ROXAAAAAAAS"_

_"I love you,Kairi."_

_"But we're only 6...Love is like...I dunno."_

_"I dont care,we'll grow...go to prom together...college...get married and have kids and live like I want with you."_

_"Really,Roxas?"_

_"Really Kairi."_

_"Promise Roxas,no matter what Roxas?"_

_"Promise."_

_"A Promise is a Promise,Roxas.No MATTER what!"_

_"Well...DUH KAIRI"_

_"Liar!"_

_"Kairi?"_

_"Yah?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"but..but,ROXAAAAAAAS"_

_"I promise Already."_

_"Pinky?"_

_"Pinky."_

_"Here..."_

----

That's it.Our dumb little promise,that caused us a life not together.I messed up.We didn't talk to eachother. Why?Because we were both shy...or maybe we were both scared.I looked at the Dairy.I gave that to her. I could've sworn i did.But I didn't,Because later that night when Olette and Shinra were sleeping,I burned it. I made sure it burned.I watched it burn.I cried all night...My eyes were red.I cried and cried.I was so furious I was so...AHHHHHH.That's how messed i was.

I should've done the things,I wanted to do.Talk to Kairi and love her.Not stay in the shadows... and Namine was right.I walked this road alone...and alone i will be.I have my Daughter and Wife.But somehow There's this part of me...that was completely lonely and it wondered...what would of happened...if we stayed somewhat friend's in high school.

I sat in front of the fire on the couch,The tears were dryed out,I was tired.I think the sun was coming up and I closed my eyes and whispered...

"Kairi...I love you,and will you dance with me?"

But...I was too late.

-----------

Endnote:Well...tell me what you think.Seriously.This is has a good plot,but I guess i didn't write it good enough...If I didn't I'm sorry.Please tell me how I did.And also Sorry if there are any errors in here,anywhere at all.Even if it didn't make sense,I'm sorry.Jezze,I'm sorry alot. XD Welp buh byee.


End file.
